guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guardian (title)
This title hasn't been confirmed yet, just cause they sneaked it doesnt really mean they have to add it, so i dont think we should add a page till hard mode is releasedStevo101 18:00, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Besides, I heard Gaile talk, that this will be a totally new title, and not "an extension" :/ — Poki#3 , 21:37, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Bonus I think it´s bad that you dont get xp from completing hm(hard mode) missions and bonuses , since you have to do them to get the title... Anyone else share this feeling? --Soulflame 06:34, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :You do get xp. Make sure that the mission you're doing isn't one that your character isn't meant to partake in, timeline wise. --Kale Ironfist 06:18, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, I´m sorry, didnt think of that :) --Soulflame 06:34, 20 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode, Protector, and Guardian It looks like completing a mission in Hard Mode does not count towards the Protector title, you must still complete it in Normal Mode :(. Can anyone confirm? Thanks. Elsu 03:15, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Well duh! — Skuld 03:23, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::What do you mean "duh"? I completed it at a higher difficulty, shouldn't it count as done at the lower difficulty also? I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do every mission twice with characters that haven't done them yet, but it looks like wishful thinking. I think it would be fun to create a new character and play through the whole campaign in Hard Mode, but I would still have to do it twice which is a bummer in my book. Elsu 03:31, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::Oops, I missed this: "As long as one character on an account has completed a campaign, all level 20 characters on that account will gain access to hard mode for that campaign." I didn't catch that my other characters have to be level 20 to get access to Hard Mode. Elsu 03:39, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::The obvious solution is to go for Legendary Defender of Ascalon, THEN do Hard Mode missions. That's what I'm doing! (until I get to Fort Ranik and Lingering Curse kicks my butt and I change my mind).—Aranth 00:58, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :::: Not sure what you would be accomplishing Aranth since you would still have to do the mission in Normal mode regardless whether you have done it in Hard Mode. Rcollins779x 21:51, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Guardian without Protector It's probably possible to get the Guardian title without the protector title. I don't have the time to verify this though. If anyone can, we could update the article to show that. It would save some people doing everything twice. Biscuits 12:20, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :Tested. Completing a mission in Hard Mode does not automatically complete it in Normal Mode. Must be done twice in each difficulty setting.Rcollins779x 21:47, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Vanquisher while doing mission? I highly doubt this is possible, but for the second and thrid campain where the mission also has an explorable map, by doing the mission and killing every enemy before the last mission required enemy killed count for Vanquisher? Since mission dont have a foe counter like explorable its very unlikely, but still if someone could verity it would be informative. Rcollins779x 21:50, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Explorable and Mission are completely different. --Kale Ironfist 22:41, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Mistake in the description for Elonian Guardian? Just noticed something while looking at my guardian title, there's a mistake in the description, it says that you have to complete 'both the primary and secondary objectives' when we all know that it is in fact getting Master's, can provide a picture if someone shows me how to put them in here *total noob at this* Doppleganger When it says "Inclusive Doppleganger fight" does that mean that I can't have Tyrian Guradian with my canthan character since I finished the ascention mission in Cantha?Big Bow 19:47, 24 August 2007 (CDT) : No, it just means you have to defeat the doppelgänger with your Canthan character, even though you have already ascended. Biscuits 23:07, 24 August 2007 (CDT) One you're acended you can't fight doppleganger if you read the Legendary Survivor GuideBig Bow 17:55, 25 August 2007 (CDT) : Yes you can, you can fight it as many times you want. That guide just says you won't get the bucket-load of XP, which is true. Biscuits 20:17, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, you can fight him as much as you want, but you don't get the 50k experience for the bonus if you've already ascended.